


Finding Her Place

by Spindly_Wolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindly_Wolfie/pseuds/Spindly_Wolfie
Summary: The ministry had decided to transfer Gemini from Durmstrang to Hogwarts when the twi-wizard tournament starts up leaving her live in Bulgaria and uplifting to Britain, what happens when she has to find her place all over again in a strange unfamiliar place without her family there.I am not good at writing descriptions but i hope you just read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am no good at describing things but this story will diverge slightly from he original plot and story by J.k Rowling but i hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> Just a warning Grammar, Punctuation etc will not be excellent

Gemini Cressida was known by her school peers as someone not to mess with because she told it like she saw it and many of the boys treated her like one of them especially since she was the only one willing to put them in their place. She was a Durmstrang student through and through, she was both powerful and intellectual, kind and stern she was accepted for who she was and treated equally by all the students and teachers even though she had an extra appendage except for the headmaster Krakaroff who made her school life miserable. 

She enjoyed her life as a student of Durmstrang for the past 3 years, she made friends with Viktor Krum who had become like an older brother she never had along with Ivor Belev who were very protective of her and she would have to give it up.

Gemini sat alone on one of the castles balcony looking at the vast lands of mountains and lakes enjoying the last moment she would witness such magnificent sight, she had not wanted to leave Durmstrang for Hogwarts but the ministry had demanded she transferred to the Britain school of witchcraft and wizardry. She had argued against the minister for days on end stating they could no do that but in the end it didn’t matter what she said because Krakaroff had pawned her off the first chance he could get and she hated them for it. 

She heard footsteps approach from behind and didn’t need to turn around to know who it was 

“Gem are you okay” Viktor said in that lovable broken English with his Bulgarian accent taking a seat beside Gemini wrapping one of his strong arms around her in a comforting way while Ivor just decided to stand 

“You have heard the news yes” Gemini said sighing as she let herself lean into Viktor's body

“Yes and if i had known before i could have stopped headmaster” 

“We both would have” Ivor spoke up gently placing his hand on her head 

“It would have been useless now i have to go to Hogwarts i don’t want to” Gemini let a few tears slip from hr eyes sighing deeply she didn’t want to leave the only family she had left 

“Did you hear Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament” viktor said trying to take gemini’s mind off of her transfer 

“Yes and we and Beauxbatons are to participate” gemini said smiling softly as ivor ruffled her hair

“It is going to be glorious and fierce battle” viktor smiled as he placed a kiss on the girls head 

“I am sure you will be picked brother after all you are the strongest here” gemini leaned out of viktors embrace and let herself fall the rest of the way back so she was now looking up at the sky 

“That would be you dear” ivor spoke up chuckling at gemini 

Nothing more was said between the trio for the rest of the time they spent out in the freezing winds neither one bothered by the weather. When the parted for the night saying their goodbyes gemini couldn't help but feel like something big was going to happen throughout the year and she was worried for her brothers. 


	2. Chapter 2

On the day of her leaving Durmstrang Gemini woke up at 4 am only slightly earlier then her normal routine, to get dressed and pack for what awaited her

Walking around the room she had to herself thanks to being an abomination in the eyes of her headmaster she grabbed all that she had from clothes both borrowed and brought, letters from her now deceased parents along with photos of them, a few photos of Ivor and Viktor all of which they were hugging her something they seemed to do whenever they took photos, and a few pieces of jewellery before placing them neatly into the trunk she had first arrived with. Once she had finished making sure she had everything from inside the room that she had called home for the past 4 years taking one last look before grabbing her trunk and her fur coat she kept hung up before stepping out of the room for the last time in who knows how long.

* * *

Gemini sat in the room she would be using for the duration of their travels to Hogwarts feeling like a lot had just been placed on her shoulders, like there was some other reason behind her transfer but she didn't allow the thought to take over her mind thanks to the knock on her door

“Come in” she said 

In walked a group of boys being lead by Ivor and Viktor who had all forgone their fur coats in order to be more comfortable in their usual uniform 

“We came to celebrate with you” Vik spoke up stepping into the room followed by the rest of the group that made themselves comfortable 

“What are we celebrating” Gemini looked at the sceptically 

“You going on a new adventure” one of the boys who name was pietro spoke holding up a bottle of their finest port along with a few other bottles smiling 

“Well what are you all waiting for let’s get on with it” gemini cheers grabbing the bottle from petro taking a long drink 

All throughout the night they cheered and partied for their friend and comrade who would be leaving them to start her new adventure, they drank and ate as they sung songs of praise and goodbye, laughed and cried all enjoying themselves as bottles kept them hydrated. They all slept in Gemini’s room as most of them passed out where they were standing but those who were lucky enough left and she didn’t mind it. Viktor and Ivor slept on the bed with her all three wrapped around each other holding one another close afraid if they let go they could disappear. 

When morning came there was no signs that they had partied all night thanks to Gemini who had enough hangover potions in her bag to supply a whole football team which everyone was very thankful for but before they all left to go to their own respectful rooms they each gave her a gift.

She spent the early morning to late afternoon working out around the ship using whatever she could to further improve her strength and endurance, she was only in her training pants and training bra forgoing the shirt not liking the feeling of a sweat drench clothing clinging to her skin. She had just finished up when Kakaroff approached cane in hand looking what was supposed to be intimidating but to Gemini he was anything but

“You will shower this instant and get dressed the feast is in 1 hr and you better be ready” He spat looking like the death eater she knew he was or former coward of a death eater 

“Yes headmaster” she said turning around heading off to get dressed 

Once she was ready with her boot laces tied up tight enough that they would not come undone, shirt buttoned up hugging her in the right places, fur coat on keeping her warm enough and hair french braided with a red ribbon holding it together. Gemini took one last look at herself smiling knowing it would be the last time she wore the uniform. She made her way from the room she stayed in grabbing her bag on the way out placing it in the enchanted pocket inside of her coat before making her way outside of the ship to join her fellow peers. 

* * *

Once they had arrived outside of where they were meant to wait until called upon gemini couldn’t help but fidget slightly with the inside of her coat as she spotted the most beautiful girl ever dressed in a silky blue dress smiling, Immediately felt a pull towards the blonde but decided to ignore it as something unimportant for the moment. They didn’t have to wait long until their school was called by the headmaster of hogwarts. 

“And now our friends from the north please greet the proud boys of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff “ 

The first group of boys begun their performance as the second group followed them as they made their entrance. Taking a deep breath in and out gemini held her head high with pride and strength as she walked side by side with Viktor as whispers begun from the different houses situated around the hall

Gemini met the eyes of one particular girl with bushy brown hair and smiling politely as she sat down along with her school at the Slytherin table with her seated between both ivor and viktor as if to protect her from the sneers she was getting from the boys and girls in the house. After a few moments they begun eating the boys filling their plates with as much food as they could needing to get over the particular hunger spell they were having from the night before while viktor and ivor practically picked out gemini’s food for her making her smile fondly at both of them. She had finished her first serving of meat when a couple of men wheeled in the cup gathering the attention of all students as Dumbledore approached it 

“Your attention please. I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory that is what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament, but to do this that student must survive three tasks three extremely dangerous tasks for this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magical cooperation Mr bartemus crouch” 

Gemini listened carefully to the man speech trying to ignore the gazes she felt but she could not for long and halfway through it she turned meeting the eyes of one particular female professor wearing a black pointed hat on her head and upon looking closer she could see a glamour charm in place, she simply let it be tilting her head slightly toward the older witch in greeting. 

Just as the speech came to an end thunder and lightening could be heard from above where the ceiling had been enchanted, the candles that were lit blew out as if a gust of wind and appeared over them, some screams could be heard form the girls who were scared while rain began to pour down. Gemini gripped the table in frustration reaching into her holster around her thigh ready to cancel out the spell but was stopped by a gentle yet strong hand on her thigh. She had a disliking for a storm because of karkaroff who had whipped her one night for punishment but just as quick as the storm began it ended with a late newcomer.

Gemini didn’t bother paying attention choosing to zone out the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 please enjoy

**Little time skip to when classes startup**

Gemini sat at the back of the classroom along with the Hogwarts students having been the only one from Durmstrang to have to attend them considering she would be transferring. Currently, she was watching as professor Madeye was talking about the unforgivable's not really listening because they dealt with back at Durmstrang. Madeye held a spider in his hand enlarging it before taking over its mind flicking out his wand to make it jump onto the student’s desks causing some of the students to actually scramble away before it jumped onto a fat boys head. 

She watched in amazement smiling as the spider jumped from person to person thanks to the man's instructions and before long the man flicked his wand out towards the window allowing the spider to hover over the bucket of water underneath 

“Drown herself,” he said 

After a couple of seconds, he slowly lifted the creature from where it hung to the desk in front of him lined with other creatures

“Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you know whos bidding under the influence of the imperious curse, but here’s the rope how do we sort out the liars “ 

Some of the students put their hands up slowly unsure of themselves while moody looked on waiting until Neville was brave enough to lift his hand up.

**Little time skip**

Slipping away from her peers to take a breather Gemini found herself sitting down in the great hall book in hand as she sat next to one Hermione granger who didn’t really seem interested in what was happening having her own book in hand. She read her book as the different students gathered around to support their friends and peers as they put their name into the fire and so far from Hogwarts 4 Hufflepuff, 1 Ravenclaw, 7 Gryffindor and 11 Slytherins. 

Gemini continued reading the book until the crowd that had gathered to watch the Weasley twins fight quieted turning their attention to the door of the hall where Viktor had just walked in followed by Ivor and she could not help notice the way her brother’s gaze met the girls next to her as he put his name in the cup with the slight twitch of a smile not noticed by anyone else but her. She smiled once her brother was out of the room knowing that he had taken interest in the girl beside her. 

A few hours later everyone who had gathered for the Triwizard tournament gathered once again in the great hall, everyone and anyone sitting next to each other house rivalry forgotten for now as everyone was excited to know what the outcome was. 

“Sit down please” dumbledore addressed the hall allowing everyone to take their seats before he continued 

“Now the moment you’ve been waiting for, the champion selection” dumbledore approached the cup it's blue flame roaring with life as he held his hand out before it as she took a step back 

Not a second later the flame turned red and out popped a piece of paper half-burnt 

“The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum” 

Cheering from Durmstrang could be heard as he got up allowing dumbledore to congratulate him 

“The Beauxbatons champion is fleur Delacour” 

The girls from beauxbatons cheered for their champion 

“ The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory” 

The Hufflepuff's where the loudest to cheer for their fellow housemate followed by the other Hogwarts students

“Excellent, now have our three champions but in the end, only one will go down in history, only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Triwizard cup” 

Gemini looked at the goblet of fire noticing the flickering of its flames were no one else seemed to notice except of one professor, she frowned watching as the flames grew higher and brighter changing from blue to a dark red as two pieces of paper shot out towards the sky like it had spit it out in disgust, before they floated down slowly landing in dumbledores hands 

“Harry Potter and Gemini Cressida” 

Both Harry and Gemini looked at each other freezing up at the mention of their names knowing full well neither one of them had a hand in whatever just happened. 

“Harry Potter and Gemini Cressida” dumbledore yelled over the noise of the hall looking around for both people 

Slowly Gemini and harry stood up together at the same time, ivor holding onto her hand so tight that he would have broken her hand if she had no strength one look at the man and she could tell he was angry and worried, slowly and reluctantly she managed to free her hand as she took a step forward out into the open. Her face void of any emotion as she approached the man at the centre of the room as her boots sounded along the floor, she didn’t need to look at anyone to know exactly who had was responsible for her name but it did not matter right now 

They made their way out of the hall and into the room where the champions were being held, Gemini ignoring the sneers she was getting and the whispers while harry flinched ever so slightly. Once they were in sight of the other champions Viktor was the first to notice who had entered the room while the others gathered to see the professors arguing over the results, dumbledore at the forefront wanting grabbing harry pushing him back 

“Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire” 

“No sir” 

“Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you”

“No sir” 

“You absolutely sure” 

Gemini went to step forward to push the man back but much like harry she was grabbed however unlike dumbledore you held harry’s collar on his shirt Krakaroff grabbed her hair yanking hard causing her to nearly buckle but she held her ground. no longer taking what her headmaster had put her through she pushed the man away from her kicking his legs from under him making him kneel before her as her wand met his throat 

“Try that again Igor and I won’t be forgiving” She glared at the man magic at the tip of her wand as he went deathly pale 

She took a step back taking a deep breath in and out calming her magic before bowing at the waist with her hand over her heart 

“I apologise ladies and gentleman for that unsightly display” 

The adults looked at one another not knowing what to do, one hand they wanted to tell the ex death eater off for doing such a thing but the other they were more worried over the fact 2 extra names had been pulled out of the goblet. 

Gemini could feel the penetrating gaze of the older french witch standing next to Viktor who was clenching and unclenching his hands slowly she approached him grabbing his hand in hers rubbing gentle and soothing circles on the back of it as the adults discussed what to do. 

“Viktor “ she whispered sadly to her brother 

“Yes” he replied stoically trying to hide his anger not for his sister but for whoever dares endangered her life

“You don’t believe i put my name in the cup do you” 

“I know you did not,Gem” he said 

She was about to say something else but a soft tap on her shoulder distracted her, turning around with Viktor's hand still in hers she saw fleur standing there smiling softly 

“Why are you here” fleur spoke her french accent coming through her broken English 

Gemini wasn’t sure what happened but she felt herself freeze up hearing the silky voice of the french witch there was something about the way she felt drawn to the blonde beauty in front of her, all thoughts are thrown out the window the moment she spoke. There was something about the blonde that got the blood in her system pumping going straight towards her member it was like she was bewitched by the blonde compelled to do whatever she wants but it was at that moment she realised why she was feeling that way managing to. 

“I do not know” she spoke pressing her face into Viktor's chest inhaling some of his scents to calm herself down from the blond near her as she zoned everything out


End file.
